New girl
by Theawsomewriter
Summary: it is a short chapter but there will be more chapters dont worry and in the next chapters will be lot of hiccstrid 3
1. Chapter 1 New girl

Hiccup was eating breakfast when he saw his father.

Stoik: Hi hiccup!

Hiccup: Hei dad.

Stoik: listen i wanted to tell you that my good old friend has a daughter and she will be staying at Berk for a month.

Hiccup: Um ok.

Stoik: Yes, and you have to show her around she is about your age I think she is 2 months younger then you.

Hiccup: Oh come on dad why do I have to show her around?

Stoik: Yes, you Astrid already knows she is coming to town she said she will help you take care of her.

Since Astrid was going to be there Hiccup accepted since he had the biggest crush on her.

The next morning Hiccup went to Astrid's house so they can wait for the girl. When Astrid saw Hiccup she hugged him and they started walking towards the docks.

Astrid : So do you know anything about this girl.

Hiccup : Not really for helping me out.

Astrid: Not a problem.

After a few minutes a ship stopped at the docks. A pretty girl came out of it. When she saw Hiccup and Astid she walked up to them and greeted them.

Genny: hi my name is Gennavive but you can call me Genny.

Hiccup: Hi I am Hiccup and this is Astrid we will be showing you around .

Genny: So you are the son of the chief right?

Hiccup : yes .

Astrid : Well lets get going where do you want to go first?

Genny: I dont really know.

Hiccup: maybe we shall start at the great hall. That is were you will be sleeping.

Genny: Great idea. Then you guys can show me the dragons.

Astrid : Sure

Genny went into the great hall and Astrid and Hiccup gave her some privacy so she could make her self comfertable.


	2. Chapter 2 Genny not so good

The next day Hiccup heard a knock on the was Fishlegs.

Fishlegs: Hi Hiccup I need to talk to you.

Hiccup: What is it?

Fishlegs: Listen, I know you love Astrid so I have been thinking why not tell her.I mean it is clear she likes you too.

Hiccup: what makes you think she likes me?

Fishlegs : Whenever you talk to her she blushes.

Hiccup: anyway why do you care if I ask her out?

Fishlegs : well...

Hiccup: Fishlegs. What did you do?

Fishlegs : Ok , saw I heard Snotlout say that Astrid will be in love with I kind of accidentely said that you guys are dating.

Hiccup: What! I mean I like her but she will kill me if she finds out that you told a person we are fix this because I need to go show Genny around.

Genny was waiting with Astrid for quickly wore his tunic and went to them.

Astrid: Hi Hiccup shall we start showing Genny the wonderful dragons.

Hiccup : Yes we shall.

When they arrived at the dragon acadamy there were some dragons that Stoik put so they could show Astrid was getting the dragons ready Genny was talking to Hiccup.

Genny: So Hiccup since you are the son of the chief you must be popular , right ?

Hiccup: Well not to everybody.

Astrid : Hiccup lets go quickly to my house so we can get a saddle for Genny.

Hiccup : wait here we wont be long.

While Hiccup and Astrid went to Astrid house, Genny was thinking of a said to herself.

(Genny talking to herself): Well, Hiccup must be a bit rich and famous . So if I will be his girlfriend I will be rich and popular,then when I am I will dump him like I did with the rest of my all I need is to get Astrid out of the picture since he clearly is in love with her and I think I have just the right plan to do it.

Hiccup : So Astrid I have been meaning to ask you something.

Astrid: What is it Hiccup.

Hiccup: Listen , I love you and I always loved you.

Astrid: I love you to lets get back to Genny she must be waiting for us.

With that Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek and they mounted of to the academy.


	3. Chapter 3 framed

That night Genny got a dagger out of her jacket and my a wound. Her plan was to blame Astrid, Toxic and Stormfly of hurting her so Hiccup would hate Astrid and he would be hers.

Genny: Oh Astrid is in for a treat!

After she cut herself she put water all over her eyes so she would look like she was crying.

She quikly went to Hiccup's house.

Hiccup: Genny what happened?

Genny: It all happened so quickly I dont even-

Stoik:Genny whats wrong lets go quickly to the healer.

They ran to the healer and she put some bandages on it and the healer said she will be ok.

Hiccup: How did this happen?

Genny: It is better if you dont know because I dont want you to be mad at this person.

Stoik: You have to tell us or this might happen again.

Genny: well ok. So I was sleeping suddenly I heard a noise I saw to dragons and a girl.I didnt see her face but the dragons were a nadder and a changewing for sure. Suddenly the girl started to communicate with the dragons with her hands and before I know the nadder and the changewing attacked me, luckily I was quick and I only got hurt a bit from the nadder but I was so scared.

Hiccup: Well the only person that has a changewing in this island is Astrid and she also has a nadder but she wouldnt do that.

Stoik: Dont worry Hiccup we will now go over at Astrid's and check for proof.

They started walking towards the Hoffersons and Stoik knocked on the 's father opened the door.

Astrid's dad: Oi Stoik can I help you with something?

Stoik: May we speak with your daughter please?

Astrid's dad: Sure thing she is in her room sleeping probably.

They all went upstairs and shockingly nobody was there.

Stoik: Well she is not here.

Astrid's dad:She was when we went to bed.I dont know how she is not here.

They decided to wait at the hofferson's house till she came a few minutes Astrid showed up along with Toxic and Stormfly.

Astrid's dad: Where were you Astrid ?

Astrid: I went to the forest th show some new tricks to Toxic with stormfly why ?

Stoik: Well we have enough proof that she was not here so out of my will Astrid has to pay the price.

Astrid: I am sorry chief but may I now what I am accused of ?

Genny: I tought you were my friend Astrid. How could you try too kill me ?

Astrid: What are you talking about I never tried to kill you!

Stoik told her what Genny said.

Stoik: Unfortunatly we have to take you to prison this is a serious crime.

When the villagers were about to take Astrid Stromfly, Toxic,Thornado and Toothless protected her and did not let anyone touch her.

Hiccup: She has been framed the dragons would not be acting like this if she was guilty even your dragon id objecting.

Stoik: I know this is hard but we cant rely on dragons for everything.

After a while Astrid calmed down the dragons and let the other people send her to prison even tough she new she was ran quickly to go see her and talk to her.

Astrid: Hiccup,I have been framed for something I did not do.

Hiccup: I know I believe you know how do we prove you are innocent.

Astrid: I have an idea but I need your help.

Hiccup: Anything you need tell me.

Astrid: Before I tell you thanks for believing me.

Hiccup: I love you of coarse I believe you.


	4. Chapter 4 The truth is out

Astrid told Hiccup he needed to get a lot of information of what happened and the attacker which was supposed to be agreed and went to talk to Genny.

Hiccup: Hi Genny.

Genny: Hi Hiccup I was looking for you.

Hiccup: Really why ?

Genny: I needed to tell you that sice your girlfriend betrayed you,you can rely on me to help you get trough this hard moment.

Hiccup: Astrid did not betray can you tell me more about the attacker and how she looked ?

Genny was confused why he asked her that question so she started to tell describe Astrid since this was all a lie.

Genny: Well... there you have it.

Hiccup: Thanks listen today we cannot have a lesson but we will have a lesson tomorrow ok ?

Genny: Ok I guess.

Astrid: Did you find anything new?

Hiccup: Well not really I wrote everything she told me down here take a look.

Astrid: Hiccup, this is proof right here that I am innocent.

Hiccup: what are you talking about ?

Astrid: Genny said that the girl was wearing a viking helmet but I never wear one.

Hiccup: You are right. Either the person that tried to kill her was framing you or she made this all up but why would she do that?

Astrid : I dont know.

The next day Genny woke up so happy that she put Astrid in prison so she decided to pay her a visit. Stoik and Hiccup were going too because they still were good friends of hers.

Hiccup: Well we are here, wait a second there is someone talking to Astrid lets hear it dad.

Stoik: I dont know why you want to here it but ok.

Hiccup: Shhh The person might hear us.

Genny: It is a shame you are in here Astrid.

Astrid: What do you want Genny?

Genny: Well I tought I would tell you the real story.

Astrid: What are you talking about?

Genny: Well the real stroy is I framed you. I cut myself and lied so you would get in here.

Astrid: But why?

Genny: Because my dear Astrid you were an obstical for me I wanted to become Hiccup's girlfriend and get rich and popular then once I am I would leave him alone.

Astrid: How dare you ! Hiccup is the most wonderful person I could you use him like till he knows.

Genny: Well the only problem for you is he isnt here so he cannot find out!

With that Hiccup and his father entered the room.

Stoik: You are a liar. You are banished from this town.

Hiccup: How dare you frame Astrid!

Genny: Umm... I dont know what you are talking about.

Stoik: Enough get out of Berk right now.

With that the villagers sent a letter to her father and she went away.

Astrid: Thanks for getting me out of jail.

Hiccup: No problem, thanks for saying all those nice things about me.

They were both blushing and they hugged finally Astrid kissed him on the lips and Hiccup kissed her back.

Astrid: I love you Hiccup.

Hiccup: I love you too Astrid.

And with that they spent all evening together and promised to always trust each other no matter what.


End file.
